


Sweeter Than the Sweetest Peaches

by polaroidsandpeachtea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidsandpeachtea/pseuds/polaroidsandpeachtea
Summary: Tadashi and Yuuji get some alone time after one of Tadashi's concerts.ORTerushima Yuuji says "god" so often the lord now knows Tadashi is apparently really good at something, we explore Tadashi's oral fixation, and Tetsuro and Kei know Much More about the two than they'd like to.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	Sweeter Than the Sweetest Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I can't believe I wrote this. I'm going to hell. This is my first time publishing smut and holy shit
> 
> TeruYama is my favorite rarepair I had to.

The last notes settled over the stadium, Tadashi's chest heaving as he caught his breath and sweat dripping from his forehead. He looks out at the crowd, most of the people hidden behind the glare of the spotlights; there on the front row stood the only person Tadashi really needed to see anyways. The roaring cheers of the crowd faded away as Tadashi's eyes settled on Yuuji. The two shared a grin as Tadashi yelled one final 'goodnight' into the microphone and started offstage. When he glanced over his shoulder, Yuuji had already disappeared into the crowd. 

Tetsuro, one of Tadashi's bandmates, pulled him into a headlock as soon as he was backstage. "Did you see that crowd, Yamaguchi? Did you _hear_ them?"

Tadashi laughs and leans into his friend, shaking his head. "Yes, Kuroo. I heard them. Just like I've heard them at every performance over the last few years."

"It never gets old, though, does it?" Tetsuro's smile grew wistful, his arm dropping to rest limply around Tadashi's shoulders. 

"No, it never does." Tadashi leans his head against Tetsuro's shoulder with a sigh, watching one of his other bandmates reunite with his boyfriend. He laughs as he sees Kouzume collapse face-first against Shouyo's chest. "They're cute."

The taller man hums in agreement before grinning wickedly down at Tadashi, "Yeah, not as cute as us, though."

Tadashi snorts and rolls his eyes, "Whatever, I think your boyfriend wants you."

Tetsuro looks up and his grin softens as his gaze settles on Kei; who also happens to be Tadashi's best friend and the band's drummer. "Sorry, guess you'll have to have me all to yourself some other night, mistress. My betrothed beckons me." Kei snickers as Tetsuro drops his head down to plant a wet, sloppy kiss against Tadashi's cheek.

"Mhm, I see that. Go away, you're gross." Tadashi swats him away and watches as Kei meets Tetsuro halfway, one hand discreetly reaching for his.

A familiar weight drops against Tadashi's shoulder as arms wrap around his waist from behind, "Hi, Yams."

Tadashi smiles broadly and turns his head, pecking Yuuji's cheek. "Hey, Teru."

The blond hums and presses his face against Tadashi's neck, taking a deep breath and tightening his hold around Tadashi's waist. "You did so well tonight."

"You say that after every performance," Tadashi says as a blush settles on his face. 

"That's because you always do well." Yuuji presses a kiss to the skin beneath Tadashi's ear, then another, lingering one to the nape of his neck; where Yuuji knows he's sensitive.

The blush on Tadashi's face deepens, the tips of his ears turning red. "Stop, Teru," he whines half-heartedly. "I'm sweaty and gross." 

"You're never gross, 'Dashi." Yuuji whispers in his partner's ear, eliciting a shiver from the brunette. "And you weren't too gross for Kuroo." he grumbles, demeanor quickly shifting into one resembling that of a pouting child.

Tadashi rolls his eyes and turns around in Yuuji's arms, reaching up to cup his cheek. Despite trying to look stern, he can't help the fond smile that takes over when Yuuji leans into Tadashi's palm, nuzzling against it. "Yuu, Kuroo was just messing around and you _know it_. He's harmless, look, he's whipped. Completely enraptured. And very much into blondes, if anything I should be the one who's worried."

"I'm not worried," Yuuji protests. "I know all of that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it when someone drops down to kiss my boyfriend on the cheek."

Laughing at his boyfriend's pout, Tadashi shakes his head and pats Yuuji's cheek. "You know," he started, trailing his hands down to fix Yuuji's collar. Once he was satisfied, he hums and pulls the blond closer by the collar; careful not to mess it up after he'd just straightened it. Leaning forward to press his lips close to Yuuji's ear, Tadashi whispered: "He kissed me on the cheek, but you still get to kiss me everywhere else."

That was enough to pull Yuuji out of his pout completely, face heating up and a lop-sided grin taking over as he quickly hoisted Tadashi up; who yelped and quickly wrapped his legs around Yuuji's waist so he wouldn't fall. "Yamaguchi isn't feeling well so I'm taking him back to the hotel for rest." Yuuji called out to the others backstage, who had up to that point been caught up in their own conversations. Tadashi laughed and hid his face in Yuuji's neck as Tetsuro wolf-whistled at them.

"I hope you have a good _rest_ Yamaguchi." Kei snickers as he watches Tadashi be hauled away. "Use hot water if you take a bath, help make sure you're not too _sore_ tomorrow."

Kei and Tetsuro erupt into fits of restrained laughter, much to Tadashi's horror as he groans in embarrassment. "Get me out of here, Teru."

"Already on it!" Yuuji replied eagerly as he carried Tadashi away.

The car is already there waiting when they get outside. Only when they get next to the car does Yuuji set Tadashi down, opening the door for him. Tadashi smiles warmly and thanks him before getting in, sliding over only to the middle seat as Yuuji gets in beside him and closes the door. Seeing that the screen separating the driver from them was slid shut, Yuuji wrapped an arm around Tadashi's waist and pulled him close. 

"Teru," Tadashi starts as he gladly moves to sit on his boyfriend's lap, "I love you." 

Yuuji smiles fondly and wraps his arms around Tadashi's waist, "I love you too, Yams." 

Tadashi lets out an appreciative hum as Yuuji's lips once more find their way to his neck. Yuuji nips at Tadashi's ear, right next to one of his piercings, before trailing kisses down his lover's neck. Letting his eyes fall shut, Tadashi tilts his head to the side to give Yuuji better access, shivering when his teeth graze over the skin. "Yuu," he whispers, "Not in here, we're almost to the hotel." Tadashi whimpers when Yuuji bites down and sucks on his neck, trying to hold back a moan. 

"As you wish, dear." Yuuji says with a smug grin as he pulls away from Tadashi's neck.

"Oh, god, that is _not_ fair." Tadashi hisses under his breath. 

Yuuji just laughs, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tadashi huffs and leans back against him, picking up one of the hands that currently rested on his stomach and moving it down to his leg. Yuuji raised an eyebrow but said nothing, rubbing circles along Tadashi's thigh as the younger man picked up his other hand and played with Yuuji's fingers. "You're so cute, but what are you doing?" he whispers.

Tadashi smiles innocently, though his eyes are narrowed; "I'm playing with your hand, Yuuji." He says sweetly, "I like playing with your fingers."

"Yeah? You like my fingers?" Yuuji smirks and rests his chin on Tadashi's shoulder. 

"Mhm."

The rest of the short ride was spent in comfortable silence, Tadashi curling and uncurling Yuuji's fingers and Yuuji rubbing circles along Tadashi's inner thigh with his free hand. When they got to the hotel they both hurriedly got out of the car, thanking the driver before walking to the door. Once in the lobby, Yuuji pushed Tadashi toward the elevator, ignoring the group of women who had obviously seen them and had started walking over. Tadashi flashed them an apologetic smile before the elevator closed, and then Yuuji's lips were pressed against his. 

Tadashi wrapped his legs around Yuuji as he was lifted off the ground, moaning breathlessly as Yuuji buried a hand in his hair and tugged. Yuuji took the chance to push his tongue into Tadashi's mouth. The brunet gladly accepted the intrusion, sucking on the tip of Yuuji's tongue. When the elevator dinged signaling they'd reached their floor, Tadashi groaned in frustration as he broke away from the kiss, panting. 

As Yuuji carried him out and down the hallway, Tadashi gently ran his fingernails along the back of his neck, smiling fondly as a visible shiver went down Yuuji's spine. Tadashi pulled Yuuji back in for another kiss while the blond fumbled with the room key, eventually pushing the door open just as Tadashi was tugging impatiently at his shirt. As soon as the two were inside the suite and the door had closed, Yuuji had Tadashi pinned roughly against the wall. Tadashi kicked his shoes off, letting them land with a _plop_ on the ground. Yuuji eventually managed to slip out of his own shoes, managing to do so without breaking the kiss.

When Yuuji's tongue slipped into Tadashi's mouth, the latter let out a whine as he felt the coolness of Yuuji's metal piercing against the roof of his mouth. Tadashi sucked on the tip of Yuuji's tongue, swirling his own delicately around the piercing and humming appreciatively at the moan he pulled from the blond. The two pulled apart for air soon after, both panting and flushed. "Bed. Now, please." Tadashi all but begged, his fingers already working on Yuuji's shirt buttons.

Yuuji chuckled and nodded, walking them both toward the bedroom. Somewhere along the way, Tadashi had already shed his shirt and was sliding his hands against Yuuji's chest through the undone buttons. Tadashi didn't even know they'd made it to the bedroom until Yuuji threw him onto the bed; he laughed as he landed with a bounce, arms splayed above his head and a heated gaze directed at Yuuji. 

"Fuck, you're so hot," Yuuji breathed out, shedding his shirt before getting on the bed and leaning over Tadashi. He planted open-mouthed kisses to Tadashi's collarbone and trailed them down to his chest. "You were driving me crazy all night, you know it? Those fucking _hips_ , god." He trailed the kisses back up and mouthed at Tadashi's throat, taking deep breaths. "And your voice, your voice drives me absolutely _mad_. Fucking bonkers."

Tadashi laughs breathlessly at that, his face a dark shade of red as he tilted his head back for Yuuji. 

"Really, though. You have know idea what your voice does to me. I can't think straight, I can't piece together a single coherent thought." He bit down and sucked on the skin just below Tadashi's adam's apple; he watched as it bobbed as Tadashi swallowed thickly. "You're so amazing, you know it? You're an amazing musician, the best person I've ever met, not to mention your body–shit–I could write sonnets about any part of your body. You're beautiful, Tadashi." Yuuji smiles as he trails kisses down and looks up at Tadashi, meeting his eyes as he closes a mouth around one of his nipples. He swirls his tongue around the bud before biting down and tugging gently.

The praise makes Tadashi's already red face darken. Shivers wrack through his body as he lets out a high-pitched moan and reaches a hand up to entangle in Yuuji's hair.

Yuuji pulls his mouth back up, flicking his tongue over the nipple before moving away from it entirely–much to Tadashi's displeasure as he writhed beneath Yuuji. "Your freckles are one of my favorite parts of your body, and the little moles you have everywhere. They're so gorgeous." Yuuji smiles distractedly, tracing the freckles on Tadashi's arm with his finger. "And I love long nights with you, and lazy mornings. I love your little signals that you have to tell me you want me, I always know what you mean but..." He grins and looks up to meet Tadashi's eyes again. "Sometimes I just like making you say it. It's cute, how you stumble over your words when you hadn't expected to need them. I love how when you've had a little too much to drink you're suddenly like a hormonal sixteen-year-old trapped in an adult's body."

"Yuuji," Tadashi moaned as the blond's fingers found there way down to his groin. "Fuck, I love you so much."

"Mm, I love you too." Yuuji smiled fondly, a smile which completely contradicted the way he was palming Tadashi through his jeans. "I love these jeans on you," he mumbled absentmindedly, obviously just an afterthought and not something he'd meant to say out loud, judging by the blush that covered his face. "And I love fucking you," The sudden switch from an innocent compliment to _that_ had Tadashi wide-eyed. Yuuji just smirked and kept speaking, "I love how your legs lock around me when you're close, I love that blissed out look you get on your face any time you have my cock in your mouth or I have my hand wrapped around your throat, I love how good you are for me. You're always so good." Yuuji had pulled his hand up and stroked Tadashi's cheek, fingers trailing across his lips. 

The praise made Tadashi's heart race, a string of moans tumbling from his mouth. "Oh, my God, Yuu, please. Let me touch you, please." Tadashi gasped, rutting up desperately against his boyfriend. 

"What do you want to do, 'Dashi? You can touch me wherever you want." Yuuji tucks a strand of hair behind Tadashi's ear, humming quietly. He casually drug his nails down Tadashi's chest, reveling in the shivers it pulls from the man, and down to his jeans. 

"I wanna make you feel good, please." Tadashi rolls his hips up when Yuuji starts rubbing him through his jeans. 

"Tell me how you want to make me feel good, use your words, baby."

The command makes Tadashi shiver, a smirk slowly finding its way on his face. "I want your cock in my mouth, Yuuji, I want you to fuck my mouth." 

Yuuji cursed under his breath and rolled off of Tadashi, gently pulling him up by the arm before standing in front of the bed. "Are you sure?" He asks, running a gentle hand through Tadashi's hair and searching his eyes. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Tadashi smiled fondly up at his boyfriend. "I want you to, it makes me feel good too." He admitted, face burning in embarrassment. 

"Okay," Yuuji bent down to kiss Tadashi, licking the inside of his mouth and devouring every moan Tadashi poured out in response. Reluctantly pulling away, Tadashi pushed Yuuji back just enough that he could have easier access to his jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper. He tugged Yuuji's jeans down, getting them past his thighs before Yuuji helped kick them off to the side. 

Tadashi slid off the bed and sunk down to his knees in between it and Yuuji, then leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his bulge through the fabric of his boxers. He hummed quietly and nosed at the side of Yuuji's clothed cock, smiling when he felt fingers entangle themselves in his hair. Tadashi reached up and pulled Yuuji's boxers down. When Yuuji's cock sprang up Tadashi caught himself letting out a low moan as he eagerly wrapped his fingers around it. He licked the tip delicately while his hand pumped the rest of Yuuji's length. Soon he moved away from the tip and dragged his tongue along Yuuji's shaft, staring up at him beneath hooded eyes. He mouthed all the way down the length then, continuing to pump Yuuji's cocked, turned his attention to his balls. He gave small kitten licks, earning a moan from his lover as Tadashi went from gentle licks to sucking and swirling his tongue while, at the same time, brushing his thumb over the slit of his cock. 

"Fuck, 'Dashi," Yuuji gasps, hand tightening in Tadashi's hair. 

With a hum, Tadashi pulled his mouth away and licked his lips as he stared up at Yuuji. He slid his hand down to the base of the blond's cock and wrapped his lips around the head, not breaking eye contact as he slowly took more into his mouth. He flattened his tongue around the bottom of the shaft and took Yuuji's cock all the way until his nose was buried in a small patch of blond hair. With a low moan, Yuuji inadvertently pulled Tadashi's hair when his hand fell, holding the brunet in place with a strong grip. Tadashi's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned around his partner's cock, breathing heavily through his nose. Once Yuuji's grip relaxed enough, Tadashi pulled his head up before pushing back down; all the while swirling his tongue and staring up at Yuuji through lustful eyes. The next time Tadashi pulled up, he teased the head of Yuuji's cock while digging his nails into his thighs. He was rewarded with a stutter of Yuuji's hips, pushing more of his cock into Tadashi's mouth. In turn, Tadashi began picking up a rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down the length; he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, swallowing around Yuuji's cock when it hit the back of his throat. 

A long, muffled moan left Tadashi when Yuuji lost control of his hips and thrusted into his mouth, cock hitting even deeper in Tadashi's throat. He took deep, shaky breaths through his nose and stared up Yuuji with pleading eyes. Yuuji sighed and stroked Tadashi's cheek lovingly, "Are you sure?" After the brunet nodded to the best of his ability, Yuuji gripped his hair tighter in his fist. "Make sure you stop me if you need to, okay?"

Once again, Tadashi nodded as best he could. He hadn't once needed to stop Yuuji in the years they've been together, but it was infinitely endearing and attractive how he still felt the need to assure him each time. Tadashi was pulled from these thoughts as Yuuji's cock was thrusted to the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat and kept his tongue flat over his bottom teeth and wrapped around the underside of Yuuji's shaft. Yuuji held Tadashi's head back against the bed as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth in a steady rhythm, the brunet's eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure at the mixture of feeling Yuuji's cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat and the lewd sounds coming from the both of them. Yuuji's cock thrusting in and out of Tadashi's mouth made wet, filthy sounds fill the room along with the blond's moans-and Tadashi's own muffled whines and moans. Tadashi's cock twitched achingly inside his jeans, it was nearly enough to make him cry and, when Yuuji moved to rest his weight on his knee on the bed next to Tadashi's head and let that foot press lightly against his crotch, he did cry. They weren't bad tears, but it was all so much; Yuuji's cock thrusting roughly down his throat, his foot pushing against Tadashi's bulge just _barely_ enough to feel it but not enough to provide any sort of relief, Yuuji's hand tugging roughly at Tadashi's long hair (he knows it drives the brunet crazy), it was all almost too much. While Tadashi's eyes were still rolled back and _crossed_ with bliss, tears gathered and rolled down his cheeks. 

"I'm close," Yuuji grunts, pulling out of Tadashi's mouth. 

Tadashi, unable to piece together anything resembling a sentence, nods and reaches up, wrapping his fingers around Yuuji's cock and pumping it. He blinks until his eyes are able to focus and looks up at Yuuji, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue hang out limply. The sight is enough to send Yuuji over the edge, hips stuttering as he paints Tadashi's face in ropes of white, some landing on his nose, some his cheeks, and some on his tongue, dripping over his lips. 

Yuuji's thighs tremble as he collects himself, "You look so pretty like that," he pants, running gentle fingers through Tadashi's hair as he swallows what had landed on his tongue and licks his lips. 

"Yeah?" Tadashi manages with a pleased smile, his voice hoarse. 

"Yeah, so pretty. Always pretty." Yuuji leans down and kisses Tadashi, who eagerly wraps one arm around his neck and with the other helplessly grabs at Yuuji's wrist. "What do you want, sunshine? You're so good for me, what do you want?" Yuuji asks when they break apart, picking Tadashi up off the floor and pressing kisses to his neck. 

Tadashi rolls his hips up to press against Yuuji's torso when he's laid on the bed, breathy moans bubbling out of him. "I want your fingers," He mumbles, embarrassment heating his face.

Yuuji grins and rubs circles in his lover's hip, one eyebrow raised. "What was that about my fingers, sunshine? I couldn't hear you."

Frustrated and embarrassed, Tadashi just whines and scratches at Yuuji's chest, pressing his hips up helplessly. 

"You've gotta use your words sunshine, or I don't know what you want." The blond whispered against Tadashi's ear before biting and tugging gently at the lobe.

"I want your fingers," Tadashi finally said out loud, burying his face in Yuuji's neck. When Yuuji made no move to give him what he wanted, he groaned and continued. "I want your fingers inside me, please."

Yuuji grinned and kissed Tadashi's shoulder, "There's my good boy. You gonna keep being good for me if I give you what you want? Hm?"

Tadashi moaned at his words, face heating up. "Y-yes, Yuu, I'll be good."

"Good." Yuuji pulled away enough to get Tadashi's pants down and off, then leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to Tadashi's thighs, "I love your thighs," he mumbled before biting into the flesh and sucking, smirking at the moan it pulls from Tadashi as he licks the mark. He presses open-mouthed kisses all the way along Tadashi's thighs, every now and then pausing to nip at the skin. He chuckles under his breath when he gets up to Tadashi's bulge and sees a small wet spot. After tugging the man's boxers off, he circles his index finger over Tadashi's tip, coating it in pre-cum. "Cute," he comments as Tadashi's cock twitches angrily when Yuuji pulls his hand away. Yuuji admires Tadashi's growing blush as he licks the pre-cum from his own finger. He leans over and gets the bottle of lube from their nightstand, coating his fingers after spreading his lover's thighs. 

Tadashi covers his face in embarrassment, his chest heaving with every trembling breath as Yuuji circles the tight rim of muscle with slicked fingers. 

"Let me see your face, baby. Do I need to get your pretty little ribbon for those pretty little wrists?" Yuuji smirks as Tadashi lets out a long moan and quickly shakes his head, slowly pulling his hands away from his face. "Good boy." Yuuji snickers at the way Tadashi's cock twitches at the words, shaking his head as he pressed against his partner's hole. "Open." Yuuji said, holding his fingers up to Tadashi's mouth.

Tadashi eagerly leaned his head up and licked Yuuji's fingers, face burning red. He swirled his tongue around and in between each finger, eyelids heavy in lust as he happily wraps his lips around two and sucks. Yuuji presses his fingers down against Tadashi's tongue while he slowly pushes one into his hole. Tadashi moaned around Yuuji's fingers, drool sliding down his chin as he pushed his hips down against Yuuji's other hand. The blond mumbled praises as he pushed his finger all the way in, curling it upwards while still playing with Tadashi's tongue, squeezing the wet muscle each time it darts in between his fingers. He slips a third finger in Tadashi's mouth at the same time he pushes a second into his ass, feeling the vibrations against his fingers when Tadashi lets out a muffled, high-pitched moan. Yuuji lets the brunet adjust for a moment before he started moving his fingers, switching between curling them upwards and scissoring them to spread Tadashi's walls. When he begins thrusting his fingers in and out of his ass, he does the same with the fingers in Tadashi's mouth. 

"There's my good boy, taking my fingers so well in both of your pretty holes. You look so gorgeous like this." Yuuji praises, thrusting his fingers harder in the angle that always makes Tadashi fall apart. 

Eyes wide and drool dribbling around Yuuji's fingers, Tadashi lets out a string of moans as he grips at the bedsheets. He sucks eagerly on Yuuji's fingers, thighs trembling as he spreads his legs even wider without thinking much about it. He pushes his hips down to meet Yuuji's thrusts, a blissed out look on his face as the blond pushes in a third finger and keeps fucking his fingers into Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi can't form a single coherent thought except for _moremoremore_ as he's fucked from both sides, his cock aching with the need to be touched; so he does. He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes in time with Yuuji's thrusts, whining out loud when the blond takes away his fingers to swat Tadashi's hand away. 

"Not yet, love." He purrs, moving Tadashi's hand back to its original position on the sheets. Yuuji strokes his cock just enough to cover his fingers in a thick coat of pre-cum. Tadashi opens his mouth to protest, but any complaint he may have had is silenced when Yuuji pushes his fingers into his open mouth. Yuuji chuckles as Tadashi immediately starts sucking on his fingers, tongue skillfully cleaning each one. A smirk finds its way on Yuuji's face as Tadashi swallows the mixture of drool and pre-cum that had pooled in his mouth. "You're so lewd, Tadashi. So dirty," he thrusts his fingers against Tadashi's prostate while his other hand presses against his tongue. "You look so happy to clean off my fingers for me, even if it means swallowing your own pre-cum. Such a good boy, swallowing all of it instead of making a mess. You seem almost as happy to do that as you are to have my fingers fucking into your mouth in the first place, are you just my little cumslut, Tadashi?" The man, in turn, moaned lewdly around Yuuji's fingers, nodding his head a bit. "I thought so. You're taking my fingers so well in that mouth, god I love your mouth. I bet you could come just from me fucking this pretty little mouth, couldn't you? I could have your hands tied behind your back and fuck my fingers into your mouth and you'd make a mess of the floor, wouldn't you?" 

Tadashi nods his head as quickly as possible, his cock twitching in interest. He sucks harder on Yuuji's fingers with tears pooling in his eyes and trembling thighs. When Yuuji pulls his fingers out of his mouth, Tadashi whines and leans his head up, trying to follow. The blond just laughs and pulls his fingers out from below as well, eliciting a frustrated whimper. "I was so close," Tadashi whines. 

"Mm, I know." Yuuji says before gently guiding Tadashi's head up with a hand around his throat, pressing a kiss against his lips and smirking at the way Tadashi moans when he squeezes the hand around his throat. "But I want you to come around my cock." He whispers when they break apart. He laughs as Tadashi quickly nods his head, pupils blown. 

"Fuck, yes, please." Tadashi whimpers in a broken voice. "Take me however you want me, I don't care just–" he moans when Yuuji kisses his neck, "I want you so bad, Yuu." He hiccups, thighs still shaking. 

Yuuji presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Tadashi's lips before flipping him over, face pressed against the mattress. "Let me know if I'm too rough, 'Dashi."

"Impossible," Tadashi moans, muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. 

Yuuji laughs and shakes his head, sliding his hands down Tadashi's back. "Christ, you're so fucking gorgeous, Tadashi. I love your freckles so much." He slides his hands down and squeezes Tadashi's ass, kneading it as he leans down and presses a kiss between his shoulder-blades. "Can you get on your knees for me, baby?" he whispers before sitting up. 

Tadashi nods eagerly and repositions himself so he was on his hands and knees, blushing furiously. "Please." He mumbles quietly.

"That's my good boy, just relax." Yuuji spreads Tadashi open and lines up, leaning down to kiss his partner's shoulder as he slowly pushed inside. Tadashi moans loudly, pushing his hips back to take more of Yuuji's cock. Yuuji lets out a low moan of his own, fingers digging into Tadashi's hips and making new bruises alongside the fading ones from nights prior. "Shit, 'Dashi. Always so tight for me." He praises between low moans as he bottoms out. 

"Fuck fuck fuck- Yuuji, please." Tadashi cries, trying to move his hips against Yuuji's.

The blond just smirks and pulls out achingly slow, almost completely, "Please what, sunshine?"

Tadashi almost growls in frustration, gripping the bedsheets tightly, "Move, please."

Yuuji hums and slowly pushes back in, snickering at the frustrated groan he receives in return. He picks up the pace a bit, much to Tadashi's delight, but still far too slow for either of them. 

"Yuuji, please, faster-harder- _something_." Tadashi almost sobs, legs aching. "Fuck me, Yuu, please. We have nothing to do tomorrow and _damnit_ if I'm still able to walk comfortably I'm not sucking your dick for a we-" Tadashi's sentence breaks off into a loud, high-pitched moan as Yuuji slams into him hard enough to knock him down onto his elbows. 

"As you wish, my prince." Yuuji says, voice only half teasing. He starts thrusting into Tadashi at a rough pace, picking up a quick rhythm as the room fills with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Tadashi's high-pitched moans. Yuuji pounds into Tadashi at a bruising pace, brimming with pride at the way the man cries out each time he hits his prostate. "You take my cock so well, sunshine. Such a good boy, my good little boy."

Tadashi gasps as his cock jerks at the praise, already pent up and aching after he'd been so close before and denied. "Please please please-I wanna-fuck," his voice breaks off in a choked moan as Yuuji pounds against his prostate, tears finally flowing as he sobs between shouts. "C-cum, I wanna cum, p-please, cum-I wanna," Tadashi sobs out loud, entire body trembling. "Yuuji, Yuu-Yuuji, please-cum-I wanna, please please."

"Go ahead, baby." Yuuji says, wrapping a hand around Tadashi's cock and pumping in time with his thrusts. 

Tadashi's eyes roll back as he comes with a cry, thick ropes covering his chest and his lover's hand. "You can-keep going, I'll be fine." He gasps out, legs shaking as Yuuji keeps thrusting.

"Are you sure, 'Dashi?" Yuuji asks softly, hand still stroking Tadashi through his high. 

"Fuck-yes I'm sure. You don't have to stop, don't slow down just-keep going." His blush deepens and spreads, biting his bottom lip and keeping his gaze on the pillow. 

Yuuji smirks when he notices the tips of Tadashi's ears redden, knowing what he's wanting out of this. "Whatever you want, sunshine." He finally pulls his hand away from Tadashi's cock, covered in his cum, and holds it up to the man's mouth. "Open." 

Tadashi's eyes widen but he obediently opens his mouth and starts cleaning off Yuuji's hand, face burning in embarrassment as he licks his own cum from his lover's fingers. He drags his tongue along the palm, moaning despite himself as he swallows what had gathered in his mouth. Tadashi is barely able to hold himself up as Yuuji starts thrusting into him again, a long string of moans tumbling from his mouth as he takes Yuuji's cum-covered fingers into his mouth and sucks.

"You're so _filthy_ , baby, licking your cum off my fingers like that." He presses his fingers against Tadashi's tongue before pulling them away, smearing drool and drops of cum on his face then shoving them back in Tadashi's waiting mouth. Yuuji moans and slams harder into Tadashi, reaching his free hand around to wrap around his boyfriend's over-sensitive cock. "I bet people dream of fucking that tight little ass of yours, yeah?" Tadashi moans and sucks harder on Yuuji's fingers, eyes fluttering shut.

Yuuji smirks as he pulls his fingers out of Tadashi's mouth and thrusts harder into him, pushing on his upper back so his arms give out. Tadashi moans, loud and drawn-out as he hits the bed, his ass in the air and arms too weak to push himself back up. He lays there and takes it, panting and whining as Yuuji's cock hits deeper than it had all night. Drool dribbles down his chin, the salty taste of his own cum still fresh on his tongue.

The blond changes his angle and bends over Tadashi, one hand on the headboard as he pounds into the man's prostate, hitting it every other time in no particular rhythm. Tadashi's moans turn to near-screams, loud, long, and high-pitched as the side of his face is pushed against the pillow with every thrust. Tears prick at his eyes as Yuuji fists his cock, already hard again and still sensitive. "Those women that go to your shows, I bet some of them fantasize about you bending them over and taking them just like this. What do you think they'd say if they knew you'd do anything to be pounded by a cock like this? That you ride me and get bent over tables, how you beg me to fuck your pretty little mouth, I wonder what they'd think. The men would be ecstatic. They'd probably want a turn with your ass. I might would let them, not your mouth of course; your mouth is mine."

Yuuji takes his hand off the headboard and instead uses it to take a fistful of Tadashi's hair, yanking his head up. The added pleasure of his hair being pulled was too much, Tadashi let out a high-pitched moan as he came again, once again coating his boyfriend's fingers. The man breathes out a strained, 'Keep going,' to Yuuji as his body twitches. "God, you like that idea that much, 'Dashi?" Yuuji turns Tadashi's head by the hair, pushing his fingers into his mouth and watching as the brunet sucked and licked eagerly. "Let some of those _eager_ fans of yours fuck that tight ass, getting passed around like a toy. Though, I might get too jealous for something like that. Mmm... I'd let them watch me fuck you, though. Hold your head up just like this, let everyone see that fucked out look you get on your face. Would you like that, sunshine?"

Tadashi's eyes roll back in his head, mouth hanging open and cum dribbling out of his mouth as his softening dick twitches in interest. He obediently swallows when Yuuji pushes what had dripped out back into his mouth. "Fuck, Yuu, please." He finally manages to cry out, tears threatening to spill over as his thighs tremble at the overstimulation when Yuuji's hand leaves his mouth and trails down to tease the head of his aching cock. 

Loud moans and curses spill from Yuuji's own mouth, his hips stuttering as he listens to Tadashi's begging. "What do you want, Tadashi? You can have whatever you want, you're such a good boy-such a good boy." 

"I want-cum-cum, want you to-inside. Fuck fuck fuck-" Tadashi's legs give out, hips falling flat against the mattress. Yuuji is undeterred, adjusting accordingly before continuing to thrust into Tadashi at an erratic pace. With each thrust in this new position, Tadashi's soft, oversensitive cock rubs against the bedsheets. The friction isn't enough to relieve the man, just enough to make his length harden all over again. Tadashi's voice fades into incoherent babbling, cries sounding out louder when Yuuji's hips stutter and he slams harder against his abused prostate than he had all night. Yuuji keeps his hips at that angle, thrusting roughly and hitting Tadashi's prostate over and over. The brunet sobs at the overstimulation, entire body trembling and tears streaming down his face. 

"You look so pretty like this, 'Dashi. Are you sure you want it? Do you really need it?"

Tadashi can't answer, can't even nod his head with Yuuji's grip on his hair so tight. He just yells louder, moans broken by sobs that wrack through his entire body. His cock leaks against the sheets and his stomach, aching as it rubs against the sheets. 

Yuuji smirks knowingly and keeps going, moaning and grunting as Tadashi clenches around him for the third time, "Use your words, sunshine."

"Please please please-want you to, please please," Tadashi gasps. "Inside, please." 

"Good boy," Yuuji mutters, low moans spilling from his mouth as his hips jerk erratically. He pounds sloppily into Tadashi, moaning his name over and over as his hips still, cock twitching inside as cum dribbles out around it. 

The feeling is enough to push Tadashi over the edge a third and final time, his orgasm almost painful as he babbles unintelligibly. His cock jerks and twitches through his orgasm, nothing coming out of the tip. 

Yuuji slowly pulls out, pressing gentle kisses to his lover's skin. He leans down and kisses Tadashi's abused, twitching hole as cum leaks out; much to Tadashi's embarrassment. "Yuuji," he whines. 

The blond just snickers and pulls away, licking his lips and moving to lay next to Tadashi, who carefully rolls over to face him. "You did so well, baby," Yuuji mumbles fondly as he leans in and peppers his face with chaste kisses. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tadashi smiles in adoration, shaking his head. "No, Yuu. I'm okay, I promise. That was amazing." He leans in and bumps their noses together, dragging his nails gently across Yuuji's arm. 

"Yeah, it was. It wasn't... too much at the end there, was it? I know it had to hurt, 'Dashi." Yuuji pouts.

Tadashi just laughs and shakes his head again, "It wasn't too much, baby. I asked for it, it hurt a little, but you know I like it." Tadashi presses his mouth against Yuuji's in a loving kiss. 

Yuuji is a grinning mess when they pull apart, "Yeah, I know. Dunno how, though, I could never. We should get cleaned up, how does a bath sound?"

"Mm, that sounds wonderful. I also need to brush my teeth, I can't _believe_ you made me clean your fingers." Tadashi shot his boyfriend A Look, eyes narrowed. 

"Oh, come on! You loved it." Yuuji teased, laughing as Tadashi swatted at him. "You're the one who came when I started talking about your fa-" Tadashi cut him off with a smack on the chest.

"It's a lot less hot after I've gotten what I want." Tadashi sniffs, amused grin betraying his tone. He stares up at the ceiling in silence for a few moments before he starts giggling, covering his face."We're going to hell." He laughs harder and shakes his head. 

"That we are, but," Yuuji stands up and scoops his boyfriend up into his arms, "We're going _clean_. C'mon."

Tadashi laughs and wraps his arms around Yuuji's neck, resting his head on his chest. Once they've made it to the bathroom, Tadashi sits on the side of their large tub with a wince, "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." He groans, shifting until it was bearable to sit. 

Yuuji snorts and starts the water, waiting for it to get warm. "Okay, Mr. If I Can Still Walk Tomorrow You're Not Doing It Right." 

"Look-" Tadashi's retort was cut short by his phone ringing. "Baby, I literally can't get up. Will you go get my phone for me?"

Giving a serious salute, Yuuji stands and leaves the room, shortly after returning with his phone. "It's Kuroo." He says in obvious distaste. 

Tadashi snorts and takes his phone, "Be nice," he says before answering, "Hello?"

"Hey, have fun?"

"What?" Tadashi frowns in confusion. 

"We share a wall, Yamaguchi. You two are going to hell." Kei's voice could be heard in the background, "Tell Yamaguchi if he ever subjects me to that again I'm telling his mother."

Tadashi's face flushes bright red, "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I completely forgot, oh my god."

Kuroo laughs, "It's fine, Yama. You've dealt with far worse from me and Tsukki, I'm sure. Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, good. I wasn't sure, it sounded like you were being sp-"

"Good night, Kuroo." Tadashi hissed. 

"But I wasn't done talking. As I was saying, it sounded like you were-"

Tadashi hangs up on him, dropping his phone to the side and burying his red face in his hands as he let out a long groan. 

"What happened?" Yuuji asks, concerned frown on his face. 

"They heard us, Yuu." Tadashi complains, "I can never face them again."

Yuuji laughs and shakes his head, pressing a kiss to the brunet's temple. "Of course you can, tomorrow. But for now you're still mine, and right now we need a bath."

Tadashi nods, waiting until Yuuji was settled in the bath before carefully getting in with him. He sighs contentedly as he leans against Yuuji's chest, eyes falling shut. "This is nice. What's that smell?"

"I got one of those bath fizzies from your bag, the peach one. I know you like peaches, and while you're sweeter than any peach, they sadly don't make 'Yamaguchi Tadashi' scented bath fizzies." Yuuji explains, reaching for Tadashi's hand and threading their fingers together.

"Mm, yes they do." Tadashi mumbles, turning his head to nuzzle against Yuuji's neck. "I have my own fragrance. They sell the bath fizzies at lush." 

Yuuji laughs and shakes his head, "Well, none of them could possibly be as good as the real deal. Peaches are the next best thing."

Tadashi smiles lazily, heart fluttering. "I love you, Yuuji."

"I love you too, 'Dashi. You've got cum in your ha-"

"Don't ruin the moment."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> Feel free to make requests if you want and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
